Laundry Day
by Dreamingwithwings000
Summary: It's laundry day and Mikasa's scarf needs to be washed.


So this is my first fanfiction I've really ever written in full, all the other stuff usually goes unfinished .

but I just have so many Attack on Titan feels that I need to express them!

so yeah, here's some Eren and Mikasa adorableness! ^-^

enjoy, and please comment and tell me what you think!

**I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters! I couldn't ever handle the stress of killing all my babies D:**

* * *

"Mikasa."

"No."

"Mikasa, stay still for a minute!"

"No." with a frustrated groan, Eren stood in front of his adoptive sister, as if ready to pounce. While he was frantic with his hair ruffled and face flushed, Mikasa stood quite calmly with her hands to her side.

"Mikasa." He said, trying to use a reasonable voice. "It's dirty. You need to wash it."

"It's fine."

"No it's not! Look at all the dirt and blood! You keep wearing that and you're going to get sick!" Mikasa looked down at the red fabric, running her fingers along the stich carefully. Indeed, her favorite red scarf was covered in mud and dried blood. She scowled. If it wasn't for the last titan attack, it would have been perfectly fine and Eren wouldn't be trying to get her to wash it.

Normally she would have agreed. It was dirty and really needed to be washed. But this was different. It wasn't just another piece of clothing. This was the scarf that Eren had given her. She never wanted to part with it. Not even for this.

"Come on Mikasa. Give it to me!"' he held out a hand, as if in hopes that she would comply and hand it over. With still eyes, Mikasa looked at the hand. She then looked at Eren's bright eyes.

"No."

"AHH!" he shouted, running his hands through his hair. "That's it, you asked for it!" Gritting his teeth, Eren bent his knees and lunged forward, aiming for the red scarf. Mikasa avoided it easily, taking only a couple steps to prance out of the way. "Tcht!" Sliding to a stop, Eren faced her. In response, Mikasa pulled the scarf around her neck tighter. "YAH!" shouted Eren, feigning to head towards her left but instead going for her right.

His eyes lit up as he clamped a hand on his sister's shoulder. He had actually landed a hand on Mikasa. His pride turned to mush, however, as said sister grabbed onto his forearm and flipped him onto his back. "Gah!"

"Too slow. You won't win Eren."

"Sh-shut up!" he breathed heavily, the wind knocked out of him. Eren sat up, glaring at her. Mikasa, though a bit concerned that she may have actually hurt him, didn't say anything.

"Mi-ka-sa!" dramatizing each syllable, Eren used her name to power himself. Lurching forward at the end of her name, he grabbed onto the end of her scarf. Then, using both his own and her strength, he pulled himself onto his feet.

Though not completely off-guard, Mikasa was taken aback and Eren used this to his advantage to have a tighter hold on her scarf and steady himself. He then grinned at her.

"I win." Before she could even figure out how he could have won, Eren took a step forward to close the gap and tenderly kissed her on the forehead.

The feeling of his warm lips created an automatic dash of pink on her pale cheeks. Since their childhood, Eren would sometimes give her loving gestures like this. Sometimes it was holding her hand. Other times it was letting her lay in his lap. On occasion, when sleep was hard, he would lay with her in bed and pet her hair until she could finally sleep. Though they could be rare, Mikasa loved those moments. They were the moments that showed that her brother loved her just as much as she loved him.

She was so surprised by the loving gesture that she couldn't even feel as Eren slid the scarf from around her neck and into his own grasp. Leaning his head down, he touched foreheads with her for a moment before stepping back with a victorious gleam. "Got it!"

"..huh…?" Mikasa then looked from Eren to the scarf in his hand with a panicked look. As if to double check, she reached up and felt for where it was supposed to be. "Eren!"

Laughing, he leaped back before Mikasa could take it again. "You'll get it back in a couple of hours!"

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, okay?" his face grew serious and he made a salute. "I promise." His face was so straightforward and true that Mikasa knew he meant it. She nodded and Eren left, wrapping the scar around his own neck for protection.

Mikasa watched as he left, hesitant if she should follow him or not. Slowly, she reached up to where Eren had kissed her forehead. Again, a faint pink decorated her cheeks. She wondered if he would kiss her every laundry day. She certainly hoped so.


End file.
